


Light's Greed

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: July Batch 2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon TF, Greedification, Moral Degeneration, TF, Transformation, greedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A paladin discovers an abandoned dragon's hoard, and gets a little too cozy...
Series: July Batch 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938997
Kudos: 12





	Light's Greed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldExperience](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldExperience/gifts).



> For TheGoldExperience.

The Order of the Light. A Paladin Order that had been formed to keep the forces of evil and the monsters across the land in check. Ever since the Monster Queen gained control, their presence was all the more needed. Without them, Humanity would fall onto its knees and end up worshipping the Monster Girls that oppressed them.

Whenever they weren’t outright purifying and slaying the Monsters that dared fight against Humans, they were busy solving tasks for the populace in an attempt to keep them satiated. Regardless of the task, every single Paladin had sworn an oath to serve the people, so they could be manipulated into doing the simplest thing as long as the speaker knew how to dress it up for them.

However, the task at hand was not a prank, nor was it ever intended to be one. This time, a stalwart female Paladin found herself at the entrance to a Dragon’s Lair. According to the rumors around town, the Dragon had stolen all of the riches and the treasures that the townsfolk kept hidden from the monsters, and she was to try and help them get it back. One could question these motives, but the woman that had answered them wasn’t the type to ask questions.

She was Verde. One of the strongest Paladins the Order had to offer. Regardless of the task, she carried it out with as much earnesty as her heart could muster. That’s why she held her sword close at hand as she ventured into the cave, while casting every ward that came to her mind with her free hand. She could never be too certain, never be too careful.

“It’s quiet. Too quiet.” The tall blonde Paladin muttered under her breath as she trekked through the tunnels, not pausing for even a second. The more time she spent in these tunnels, the less time she’d have to celebrate on the other end. Truth be told, while she was incredibly effective, she also hid a lot of her more rambunctious traits from the Order. How she loved to party after a successful mission, how she got ever-comfortable with the common citizens that gave her the tasks she needed to complete… There was a lot that she never told them, and a lot that wouldn’t be relevant.

Eventually, she reached her destination. The innermost chambers of the cave. Where the Dragon that she had been told about should be resting. Where her enemy should be… And yet…

There was nothing. Not a soul remained. All that she could see was gold, gold and more gold. The treasures that had been mentioned were definitely real, that much was certain. But if that was the case, had she been lied to? Surely not, there was just some sort of mistake. That, or the dragon was out terrorizing, and she’d find herself in a pickle if it ever came back…

Verde sighed as she sheathed her sword. No matter what the reason for the lack of a dragon was, she could still breathe for a bit of relief. She didn’t have to use up most of her magic for the day, nor did she need to dirty her favorite blade. Instead, all she’d have to do was gather up the treasures in front of her, and bring them back to the man she had gotten the task from.

“So much gold, huh… Did they really own all of this?” The blonde woman muttered as she approached the pile of treasures, noticing how absolutely enormous it was. For a cave that could fill a dragon, she was surprised to see that most of the cave was filled with treasures that reached all the way to the ceiling, really putting it into perspective…

As she stared at it, she had to be a bit honest. She couldn’t imagine that most of it belonged to the village that claimed to have been robbed. So maybe, just maybe, it’d be alright if she grabbed a little bit of it herself. Wouldn’t it? She could fund the order’s endeavors with so much cash, and then some…

Verde let the coins wobble their way out from her palms as she dug up a bit from the pile, giggling as she saw the golden sparkles join the enormous hoard. She had to admit, there was something utterly entrancing about all of the gold on display. Of course, while she made note of it, she didn’t notice that her own eyes, which had been blue and pure just moments ago, were starting to turn golden just like the treasures she stared at…

Another thought crossed her mind, one that pleased her quite a lot. Well, if she could fund the Order’s endeavors, then surely she could keep a lot of this to herself too, couldn’t she? Not that she was sure about how she was going to carry it all, but they always rewarded her handsomely for her tasks, so if that was the case, they wouldn’t mind if she took a huge cut of all of this…

But why should she setle for a measly cut of the profits, when she was one of the strongest Paladins in the Order? Somebody of her status, somebody of her pride and power, she should get all of it! Exactly, that was more like it. That greedy feeling inside her being stoked by her new thoughts… it felt good, and she wanted it to feel even better.

While utterly unaware that she was falling from grace, evident by her armor growing heavier and heavier as the seconds ticked by.

“Hmph. Blasted old thing…” Verde muttered to herself as she grabbed ahold of her precious sword, which definitely needed to be given a new coat of pants and a couple of jewels to decorate the handle guard and the blade itself, slashed at herself with pinpoint accuracy. Seconds later, her armor fell to the ground in tatters, leaving her in nothing besides her underwear.

Contrary to what she looked like in her armor, there was a certain sense of sensuality when she now stood barely clothed. The lace on her underwear added a bit of class to her form, whether it was the white bra or the delicately slender panties, both of which were currently straining thanks to her natural curvature. If she just stripped them off, she’d look even more appealing to any kind of onlooker… but at this point, she’d probably charge them if they ever stared. And she’d gouge the money out of them…

The formerly holy blonde licked her lips as she climbed onto the pile in front of her, slowly letting her body sink into it in the process. Yes, this is where she belonged. Amongst the treasures that she owned. Her treasures. Nobody else’s… though, the more she thought about them, the more it felt like she was forgetting something…

As Verde tried to put her mind to it, tried to figure out what was bothering her, she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. Something red, something beautiful. Something that her newfound greed desired, prompting her to practically swim through the gold, not realizing that it was sticking to her and gradually turning into scales as it sank into her skin…

Once she made it all the way up to the source of that red glint, she realized that she hit the jackpot. In the middle of the proverbial sea of gold was an enormous ruby, which was about the size of her torso. It shined brightly, really making it seem more important than anything else around it. Which meant that she needed it, more than anything else.

However, as she gazed into the ruby, she realized something. She looked so… different. Horns had grown from her head when she didn’t notice, totalling four that made it look liked she had been crowned. Her body had grown tanned thanks to the scales that had attached to her, melting her skin until it was a nice and crisp brown to complement the gold that adorned her body. Her underwear had likewise disappeared into the hoard, replaced with scales that allowed her breasts and her private areas to stick out in just the right way.

Just moments ago, she would’ve found this new change to her body repulsive. She would’ve tried to strike down her sexualized body, and try to find a cure to her draconic transformation. But since she had been consumed by her greed, consumed by the Greed of a Gold Dragon, she didn’t much care that she looked different. If anything, she admired how she looked. The tail that sprouted seconds later only emphasized that she adored this, with a moan leaving her lips and a golden droplet leaving her lower lips in pure delight…

“All of this… It is mine, all mine…” Verde giggled to herself as she slowly coiled around the enormous ruby, wrapping her arms and her legs around it as if it was one huge pillow, before slowly letting her eyes close. By the time she’d wake up, any semblance of her original self would be gone. In her place, a brand new Gold Dragon would’ve been born… and she was a greedy girl, so greedy that she already had plans to invade the towns nearby to drain them dry of riches…

Her fellow Paladins would be in for a shock if they ever came to investigate… and they’d make lovely statues too, as she’d make them join her hoard...


End file.
